Trophy
by FortuneCookie6
Summary: Aria is an orphaned waitress on the edge of homelessness. Ezra is the eldest son of a family that belongs with New York's elite. And they could both be just what the other needs. An AU take on Ezria.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

Aria knew as soon as she saw the red paper on the door of her crappy apartment that she was in deep shit. Her night job as a waitress in a sketchy bar barely paid anything, even with tips, and though her job as a waitress in a diner three miles away paid slightly better, most of that money went to Mike. Her landlord always seemed to want more. Plus she was still paying off her mom's hospital bills.

"Fuck," she whimpered as she read the eviction notice. She slid to the floor and began to sob. "Shit."

She didn't want to cry, but she began to anyways. If her best friend, Hanna, still lived in the building, she could go be with her, but she didn't. Hanna had met a rich guy who had gotten the pretty blonde girl the hell out of their shitty neighborhood. Aria couldn't deny feeling jealous and somewhat abandoned, but she hated herself for it. She just missed Hanna's company. She missed having her at the bar. She missed their late night talks about how shitty the world was and their outlandish dreams of being rescued by a prince. What Aria hadn't considered was that when Hanna's dream came true, she would be left behind.

While Hanna rubbed elbows with the city's elite, Aria was still working at the bar (harder, even, to make up for Hanna's absence. It wasn't worth it, even with the extra tips) with the same shithole apartment and no one to share it with. She instead went to her second resort. She got into her apartment, packed her clothes and some of her belongings in a suitcase that had belonged to Ella. She sobbed loudly at the initials on the inside, EJM, but continued to throw her belongings into the suitcase.

When she had packed her few clothes and three necklaces, along with her toiletries, Aria carefully placed the picture frame that had been on her nightstand. She couldn't help but stare at it. It was of all four of them, just a couple months before the accident. She ran her fingers lightly over the frame, then over the scar on her hand. She shook off her nostalgia and zipped the suitcase, tugging her sweater over her scar.

If she was honest with herself, Aria knew she wouldn't miss the musty apartment with the ratty gray carpets with the unidentifiable stains. The ugly floral couch wasn't comfortable and the bed was squeaky and made her back hurt. The sink dripped, which drove up her water bill, and the florescent light in her bathroom flickered. It never smelled good, and Aria was just done.

She dragged the suitcase out the door, leaving her key on the kitchen counter and her milk in the fridge. Let her asshole landlord deal with _that. _

She went up two flights of stairs and knocked hesitantly on door 412. He answered after a few seconds and immediately enveloped her in a hug after seeing the tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, Ari," he whispered in her ear. "You can stay here for as long as you need to."

"Thanks, Toby," Aria replied, tightening her arms around him. "I'll pay you rent, I swear. Toby, I just," the tears kept falling, "I just need a fucking break. I sold everything that belonged to my mom and dad, even some of Mike's stuff! Then I had to use a lot of that to pay my parent's debt and my mom's hospital bills, not to mention Mike's…sometimes I almost wish I had taken her off life support when the doctors recommended it."

"Aria-" Toby began.

"I'm the worst daughter ever!" Aria wailed, interrupting him. "How could I say that about my mother?! Not to mention that I have to thank my lucky stars that my dad wasn't able to wrack one up…which is horrible because that means that he fucking _died _at the scene! But I need all the money we had left to take care of Mike!"

"Aria," Toby continued, "I know that you've been getting your life together since the accident, but it seems like you could save money by moving Mike-"

"No," Aria interrupted fiercely. "Not an option. Mike is happy there and he's getting better. I won't put him through the confusion of a move…I _won't." _

"You don't have to, Aria." Toby led her into his apartment. "Come on, you should go to bed. Aren't you working at the diner tomorrow morning?"

Aria nodded, whimpering at the thought of waking up at 4:30 in the morning to get there at 6. "Yeah,"

"Come on, I have a futon for you. And I can give you a ride to work tomorrow."

"Thank you," Aria said to Toby sincerely, tightening her arms around him. "I owe you one."

Toby laughed lightly, leading her into the apartment. "You owe me more than one, Ari,"

* * *

"Ezra Fitzgerald, what did you do?" his mother screamed. "Why did you break up with Maggie? She was perfect for the family, and it would've been marvelous for the Fitzgeralds and the Cutlers to have a connection like this-"

"Mom!" Ezra interrupted irritably. She knew exactly why he broke up with Maggie, and she had shielded him from the gossip for six months. "I can do whatever I want, you can't control who I date…"

"The hell I can't," Diane hissed. "The annual gala that the Fields put on is coming up…you need a date, Ezra!" She paused for a minute, considering her options, "Maybe you could ask Emily Fields! A connection to the Fields would be excellent! They give the most to charity every year."

Ezra let out a sarcastic laugh. "I really don't think she'd be interested."

Diane's face screwed up. "Of course…she's gay."

"Lesbian," Wes corrected. "I met her new girlfriend. Paige is quite lovely, from a wealthy family in Oregon. I believe they will be attending the gala together."

"But which one wears the suit with the matching vest…well, whatever," Diane mumbled. "Maybe you could call Jackie-"

"No," Ezra said, wincing at the thought of calling Jackie. "Mom, I can find my own date."

"With what connections?" Diane scoffed.

"I have connections, mother," Ezra assured her. "Perhaps I could ask Spencer Hastings, or Mona Vanderwaal, or Kate Randall."

Diane nodded slowly. "Don't think I don't know you'll do exactly what Caleb Rivers did and bring some prostitute-"

"Hanna's not a prostitute," Wes interrupted. "They met at the diner on 19th street. She was a waitress."

"Well, make sure whatever street rat you save is pretty," Diane finished, glaring at her older son. "If you won't marry an acceptable girl to bring pride to the family, you'd better have a goddamned trophy wife. You're already twenty-five, Ezra. Tick tock."

Ezra rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, mother. Maybe if Maggie hadn't spread her legs for every guy willing to buy her something pretty-"

"Stop," Diane interrupted. "All I want is for you to marry a girl who will bring pride to the Fitzgerald name. We're quite notoriously known from the galleries we have."

"By 'pride to the family', did you mean money?" Ezra quipped.

"I thought maybe she meant power." Wes argued.

"That makes sense…maybe influence?" Ezra questioned.

"Fame?"

"Reputation?"

"Stop," Diane demanded. "And Wes, get yourself a date, too. Preferably a respectable girl and not a waitress or a hooker like your brother will get. If Ezra is unable to oversee the Fitzgerald Foundation and all our galleries, someone has to."

Ezra chuckled at the thought of his 18-year-old brother being anything but an irresponsible partygoer, though Diane did enjoy that Wes always seemed to be completely in the know. But he did know that he needed a date to the Field's gala, and he needed one soon.

* * *

**What? Another story? But what about Loving Them? And this one is so different?**

**I know, and Loving Them will be updated very soon. This idea just wouldn't leave me alone. It's completely AU, in which Aria is an orphaned waitress and Ezra is a rich guy in New York's circle of elites. **

**So what do you all think? Would you like this to continue? Please let me know what you think in a review and follow/favorite!**

**Love you all!**

**-Cookie**


	2. Diner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

_Previously on Trophy:_

_"Stop," Diane demanded. "And Wes, get yourself a date, too. Preferably a respectable girl and not a waitress or a hooker like your brother will get. If Ezra is unable to oversee the Fitzgerald Foundation and all our galleries, someone has to."_

_Ezra chuckled at the thought of his 18-year-old brother being anything but an irresponsible partygoer, though Diane did enjoy that Wes always seemed to be completely in the know. But he did know that he needed a date to the Field's gala, and he needed one soon._

* * *

"Aria," Holden said as soon as she walked in. "Can you roll silverware? We open in half an hour."

"Sure, Holden," Aria replied, waving to Toby. He waved back and drove away. "You're the boss. Who's coming in today?" _Please not Simone…_

Holden gave her a regretful look. "Sorry, Aria, Simone is coming in. Noel as well, but he's assisting in the kitchen. We're gonna be busy."

She groaned. "Who's cooking today? Alex or Garrett?"

"Alex,"

"Okay," Aria sighed, settling down to roll silverware. Simone walked in a few minutes later, talking on her latest generation iPhone.

"I have to go," she said into it, "I just got here…You know, the one on the dumpy street?" she laughed loudly. "Yeah, that's the one! Have you seen the other waitress here?" A pause. "What? Really? Not possible, you bitch. But he was supposed to be coming here to see _me." _

"Simone," Holden said, giving her a look. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever, Shana, I have to go. Tell your brother he can go fuck himself and his stupid little crush." She hung up.

"Go wipe down all the tables," Holden told her. "And be nice to the costumers today. You're being the hostess."

"But the hostess doesn't get any tips," Simone whined, shooting Aria a glare.

"Well, you only have this job to please daddy, right Simone?" Aria replied tauntingly. "Aren't you like twenty-three? Seems like you should have a better job."

She sneered at Aria. "Well, aren't you like twenty-five?"

"Nineteen," Aria replied.

"Well, I just need this job until spring. I'm going to apply for _executive_ creative director at my daddy's company."

"Aw, was that a job that your daddy made up just for you?" Aria asked with venom in her voice.

Simone huffed and stormed away to begin cleaning tables.

"That's what I thought!" Aria called after her. "Bitch," she mumbled.

"Oh, kitten's got claws," Noel said, sliding into the booth beside her. "What's with you?"

Aria sighed. "Nothing, Noel, I'm just a little irritable."

"I see, is it-"

"If you say 'that time of the month', I will rip your balls off." Aria interrupted.

"Is it…is it…" he faltered. "Nope, never mind. I got nothing."

Aria laughed for the first time that day. "It's nothing, Noel. But thanks for your concern. Have you set up your kitchen stuff?"

Noel shrugged, beginning to help her roll the silverware. "I have a couple minutes. Plus Alex will be in to help."

Aria smiled slightly. "Okay. How are you, Noel? Didn't you just adopt a rat?"

"I bought a hamster," Noel corrected.

"Hamsters, rats, they're all the same to me." Aria replied. "Call me if you get a dog or a cat."

"Whatever, Aria," Noel replied, scoffing playfully. He glanced at the clock. "I'd better go back to the kitchen. I'll see you later?"

"For sure," Aria replied. "And try not to mess up the orders, Kahn. You're not the one who gets a bad tip for that."

"Sure, Aria," Noel ruffled her hair. "And if the order is wrong, blame Alex."

Aria laughed and dumped the wrapped silverware into a container. She walked around the tables and set them down, occasionally beaming at Simone's glares. Holden opened the doors at promptly 7.

People filtered in and out for the next couple hours, just like every morning. It seemed that the sun being out was making people generous tippers, despite how cold it was.

"Hey, Aria," one of the regulars at the diner, Craig, said.

"Hey, Craig," Aria replied brightly. "Will it be the usual? Number seven, extra bacon, sunny side up eggs?"

"And jam on the toast," he reminded her, as he did every day. "How's your brother? Have you seen him recently?"

"Oh, Mike is good. I Skyped with him at the library a couple days ago. He seemed happy to see me, and I want to go see him before Christmas, but it's a three hour bus ride."

"Well, let me know when you do," Craig said. "And tell him I said hello."

Aria agreed, smiling. The diner was full, forcing Simone to be nice to people that entered and tell them how long the wait will be. She walked quickly to the window that led to the kitchen and placed the order on the lineup.

"Aria!" Alex called. "I have table nine!"

Aria took the tray and walked it over to a nice family, dishing everything out to the family there. "Can I get you anything else?" she asked them kindly. Truthfully, she always wished the answer was 'No' but she didn't mind so much as long as the people were nice about it.

"Could I have more coffee?" the father asked. Aria nodded, smiling.

"Coming right up."

* * *

"I just don't want to get married," Ezra complained to his group of friends. "But my dad said in his will that I can have the gallery once I'm married, and if I wait too long my mom will sell her parent's paintings."

"Oh, relax, Ezra," Spencer responded. "You're just an old romantic. You want to have a story besides 'We met through my mom and got married so that our families could have a connection and make even more money'. You'll find someone soon, and if you can't…you'll figure something out."

"She's right," Wes nodded. "You want a girl that will watch black and white movies with you and talk about classic books and be excited when you bring home flowers instead of jewelry."

"You'll bring home jewelry, right, Caleb?" Hanna asked. "Skip the flowers, I want the jewelry. Diamonds, preferably."

"I prefer emeralds," Spencer said to Wren.

"Okay, Han," Caleb grabbed his girlfriend's hand. "I'll skip the flowers for like a year and get you a pair of earrings."

"Awesome," Hanna kissed his cheek.

"You're getting flowers _and_ rubies," Wren said to Spencer.

"Emeralds," Spencer corrected. "And Hanna, where are we going again?"

"To a cute little diner," Hanna replied. "I know some people that work there." She got that guilty look on her face that she always got when she said anything about her life before she met Caleb. "My best friend works there. Well…we used to be best friends."

"I'm sure Aria isn't mad at you, Hanna," Caleb said. "She was happy for you when we moved you out of that disgusting apartment."

"Hey," Hanna snapped. "Don't say that. It was disgusting, but it was where I lived. It was my safe haven when my life was hell…or Aria was."

They arrived at the diner. "Isn't it cute?" Hanna asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Wren said. "It's so…authentic."

"Hey," Hanna snapped again. "I know that 'authentic' is rich kid for 'worn down'. I used to love this place. I would walk down with Aria and we would hang here for hours. Their pancakes are to die for."

"Yeah, it's cute," Caleb agreed, elbowing Wren in the guts. "And I'm hungry."

"Me too," Wes agreed. "Let's go," They entered the little diner and Hanna excitedly looked for Aria.

"Can I help you?" the hostess said loudly.

"Yes," Wes said. "We need a table for six. Now, if at all possible."

"It's a thirty minute wait for a party that big," the hostess replied. "What name should I put it under?"

"How about Ben Franklin?" Wes asked, pulling out a bill and sliding it across the table.

"Oh I see," the hostess replied, accepting the bill with a sly smile. "You had a reservation. Just a moment," she turned around. "ARIA! Have you wiped down table five?

"Yeah," Aria said back in a normal tone as she walked by the hostess with a tray covered in dirty dishes. "And you don't have to yell, Simone. I can hear your nasally voice from all the way across the restaurant."

Simone rolled her eyes, but grabbed six menus and led the group to a booth in the back of the restaurant. "Our waitress will be with you shortly."

They sat down and Hanna began to excitedly talk about the pancakes there, with Caleb or Spencer interrupting every once in a while.

"It is kind of cute," Spencer said once they had been there for a little while. "I like the feel of it. Is your picture somewhere on that board over there, Hanna?"

Hanna looked over to where Spencer was pointing and smiled. "Yeah, it's all people from the neighborhood. Regulars, mostly,"

"I feel a little overdressed," Wren said quietly, looking around. "These people all look like they're mannequins from Goodwill, and we look like we're mannequins from Chanel."

"Well, I think Hanna looks more like an Anne Taylor Loft mannequin, myself."

"Aria," Hanna complained. "Anne Taylor is like Forever XXI for old ladies, or rich people…" she trailed off. "Oh. I see."

Then they both simultaneously squealed and went to hug each other. Hanna pulled back.

"Aria, you remember Caleb Rivers." They exchanged a smile. "And this is Spencer Hastings and her boyfriend Wren Kingston, and the Fitzgerald brothers, Ezra and Wesley."

Aria shook all their hands, but lingered on Ezra for a moment. "Nice to meet you," she said quietly.

"You as well," he replied, holding onto her delicate hand for a little too long. He liked the way it felt in his hands.

"ARIA!" Simone screamed. "Get back to work! Stop harassing costumers!"

Aria pulled back, rolling her eyes, and pushed Hanna back into the booth, pulling a notepad out of the pocket of her apron, flipping to a new page. "I'm Aria and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink? Juice? Coffee?" she glanced at Wren. "…tea? We have earl gray."

"Tea would be lovely, thank you," Wren said. Spencer elbowed him in the gut.

"Scratch that," Spencer requested. Aria obediently crossed it off the order. "He'll have coffee, and so will I."

"Decaf?" Aria asked.

"No," Spencer replied. "Lots of caffeine."

"You got it," Aria said. "Hanna, apple juice and tea?"

"Of course…actually, just tea. With crème, please."

Aria resisted an urge to roll her eyes. Why not just milk? Apparently, Caleb had been taking Hanna to Starbucks.

"And could I have coffee, too?" Caleb asked. "Caffeinated. Hanna wanted to go shopping later, and I need a lot of energy for that."

Aria laughed. "I believe it." she turned her attention to Wes and Ezra. "And you two?"

"Tea," Wes requested.

"Do you have smoothies?" Ezra asked.

"Yes," Aria replied. "My favorite is the mango, but the strawberry-blackberry is also good."

"I'll have the mango," Ezra said. He didn't know why. He didn't really like mangos.

"Are we ready to order food now?" Hanna asked. They all agreed.

"Hanna, strawberry pancakes with maple syrup and toast?" Aria asked, already writing down the order.

"You know it. Thanks, Ari. But…maybe whole grain toast instead of the cinnamon toast."

Aria took the rest of the orders before leaving the group to their own devises. Wes immediately jumped on Ezra.

"You like her," he accused. "You like the waitress. Aria."

"What?" Hanna asked. "You like Aria? This is great!"

"Hanna," Spencer scolded. "You can't all have a love story like you and Caleb."

"And I can't like her unless I get to know her," Ezra said. "And she was just flirting with me to get a better tip."

"But you don't deny that you think she's pretty?" Wes asked.

"Well, of course," Ezra replied. "She's gorgeous." _And she will be getting an extraordinary tip. _But for some reason, she struck him as someone who couldn't be bought. Which was the opposite of Maggie.

"The perfect trophy," Wren said, putting his arm around Spencer. "Young, beautiful…"

Spencer gave him a look, and he kissed her on the cheek. "Just like my Spencer,"

She rolled her eyes. "Nice save, old man. Let's not forget about the nine year age difference between us."

Ezra was about to say that though Aria was young and beautiful, it didn't seem like she could be impressed with diamond earrings and evening gowns, but a guy wearing an apron with the diner's logo on it walked up.

"Um, hi," a guy said. "I was on break and Aria begged me to deliver your drinks…wait, Spencer? Wren?"

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows. "Alex? You work here?"

"Um, yeah," Alex replied, setting their drinks down in front of them. "It's part of my senior thesis on the working class verses the upper class' behavior toward wait staff."

"Oh…that's cool, I guess."

"Yeah. I'm working the kitchen today. So I'll see you later, at the Field's gala, if not before."

"For sure," Spencer replied.

The group talked for a while until Aria returned with their food, mostly about the dresses that they planned to wear to Emily's family's gala.

"I was thinking royal blue," Spencer said, "With a classy loose bun or something." Her voice lowered slightly. "I just want to outdo Melissa. Ian talked her into wearing this ugly brown dress, though, so it shouldn't be too hard."

"I know what you mean," Hanna said, "I met Caleb's ex at Mona's birthday party, and I want to look better than her to wipe that stupid smile off her face."

"I only have eyes for you," Caleb kissed her cheek. Hanna huffed.

"That's not the point-"

"Hey, sorry it took such a long time." Aria interrupted, "We're busy today, and a bit understaffed. So, strawberry pancakes for Hanna, huckleberry for Caleb, scrambled eggs and sausage for Wesley, hash browns and waffles for Spencer, oatmeal with a side of dried fruit for Wren, and French toast for Ezra," she lowered her voice, talking only to him. "It's my favorite."

Ezra grinned. "You have a good memory,"

Aria shrugged. "I guess that I like to remember things…or people." She grinned. "Have a nice meal. I'll check on y'all in a little bit."

"Thanks, Aria," Hanna said before turning back to her new friends. "Spencer, do you think you can find out what kind of a dress Kate is wearing?"

* * *

**The response to Trophy was great, guys :) Thanks so much for your support with this! **

**Remember to tell me what you think! Love you all!**

**-Cookie**


	3. 9 to 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

_Previously on Trophy:_

_"Hey, sorry it took such a long time." Aria interrupted, "We're busy today, and a bit understaffed. So, strawberry pancakes for Hanna, huckleberry for Caleb, scrambled eggs and sausage for Wesley, hash browns and waffles for Spencer, oatmeal with a side of dried fruit for Wren, and French toast for Ezra," she lowered her voice, talking only to him. "It's my favorite."_

_Ezra grinned. "You have a good memory,"_

_Aria shrugged. "I guess that I like to remember things…or people." She grinned. "Have a nice meal. I'll check on y'all in a little bit."_

_"Thanks, Aria," Hanna said before turning back to her new friends. "Spencer, do you think you can find out what kind of a dress Kate is wearing?"_

* * *

"What can I getcha?" Aria asked the group of rowdy NYU boys.

"I only see one thing I'd like to have today," one flirted, eyes raking over her. "Can I have the waitress, please?" His friends giggled and shoved him.

"I don't think my boyfriend would like that much," she lied. "What can I get you off the menu?"

"Well…I think I'll have the honey pancakes with a side of strawberries. That's the closest I'll get to eating you today." He grinned, and Aria forced out a fake little laugh.

"I'd bet you're right. What about the rest of you?"

As Aria walked away from the table, she couldn't help but laugh. "Closest I'll get to eating you today. That's a good one." Guys hit on her constantly, and she flirted sometimes to get better tips, unless there was a girlfriend. She learned that one the hard way, and Mike had to go without dessert for a week so that she could buy a small container of concealer.

"Aria," Noel called, "We have to order for table seven ready!"

Aria ran up to grab the two trays.

"Why don't you just take two trips, Aria?" Noel asked.

"Two trips are for pussies," Aria replied. "And this is the only workout I have time for. Do you see this definition in my arms? This is a process." She left without waiting for a reply, quickly checking over the orders to make sure that Noel and Alex didn't fuck anything up.

"Hello," she said to the two little kids and their mother. "I have your food here, a grilled cheese and an Oreo milkshake, a burger and a vanilla milkshake, and a cobb salad and a water." She stood back and looked at the family, thinking that the woman looked a bit like Ella and the two kids looked about three years apart, just like her and Mike.

They chorused their thanks to her and she smiled. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Mom," the little boy whispered, "Can we get a cupcake?"

"I don't know, Nick," she replied, glancing back at Aria. "You already had a milkshake…"

"But it's my birthday," he said with a pout.

"It's your birthday!?" Aria asked with astonishment, "How old are you turning?"

"Four," he replied with pride, holding up four fingers.

"That's a very important birthday," she said, "And we give out free cupcakes on people's birthdays. What flavors would you all like? We have red velvet, chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry."

The little girl asked for strawberry, the mom asked for red velvet, and Nick asked for chocolate.

"A man after my own heart," she said after he had asked for chocolate. He giggled and she went to place the order in.

* * *

Hanna shook her head as Aria walked away from the table with the two kids and their mother. "Aria is a saint."

"Why do you say that?" Ezra asked, taking a bite of his French toast.

"Did you not hear that?" Hanna asked. "They don't give free anything on your birthday. Holden is nice, but he's cheap."

"Wait, so does she have to pay for them herself?" Spencer asked. "That's so sweet of her!"

"Yeah," Hanna said.

"We give money to charity every year," Wren said, "What's the big deal?"

Hanna sighed irritably. "Because she doesn't have as much money as you!"

"What do you mean 'you', Hanna? You're a part of this now. She doesn't have as much money as _us!" _

"Hey," Ezra interfered, "Everyone shut up. Wren, it doesn't matter how much you give as long as you give. Hanna…Spencer, take it away."

Spencer shot Ezra an irritated look. "Hanna…you're in a new society now. You can still talk to Aria and go to the bar you used to work in, but you're apart of us, too. You can't have it both ways, Han. I'm sorry."

* * *

"Let's see…that's ninety, ninety-seven, a hundred and seven…" she trailed off as she pulled out a hundred dollar bill. "Oh, Hanna…"

"Whatcha got there, Aria?" Alex asked, taking off his apron and putting it on the hook in the closet that the owner called the employee lounge.

"Hundred dollar bill," Aria replied. "It was in my cash tips."

"Ah, I see," Alex nodded. "I expect you'll find at least three more. One from Caleb, one from Spencer, one from Wren, and one from Wes and Ezra. It's a rich kid thing. They like to match tips for pretty waitresses. One per family."

"Oh," Aria said, because she really needed that money, but it seemed wrong. She just brought them their food and gave them a couple refills. "Maybe I should give some to everyone…"

"No, Aria," Alex said, folding her fingers around her wad of cash. "Keep it. Get Mike a remote control car or whatever it is that sixteen year old boys like him play with."

Aria laughed, thinking about how happy that would make him, and tucked the money into her old purse. "I think I will, Alex. Thanks."

There was a honk from outside and Aria quickly hugged Alex. "That's my ride. See you tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Sure thing, Aria,"

She ran out and he pulled out his phone to call Spencer. She picked up, as she always did, on the second ring. "_Hey, Alex. Did you take care of it?"_

"Yup, she only found one. You guys should've split up the bills, though. I pulled the one card she can't resist and she shouldn't try to share it or anything. Though she might be feeling a little bit disconnected from Hanna."

_"I'm sure Hanna will find a way to reconnect with her. She seems like such a nice girl."_

"Who, Aria?" Alex grabbed his keys. "Yeah, Aria is the best. She's so sweet…a bit of a potty mouth, though."

_"Really? It didn't show."_

"That's because Aria is a good waitress."

_"I know," _Spencer talked to someone she was with for a moment. _"You should've seen her playing Ezra. I'm pretty sure he tipped her, like, three hundred. Broken up. And the cupcakes she gave to that cute little family…how can someone who has so little be so selfless?" _

"From what I've seen, poorer people are less selfish. I'm not quite sure why, but it's just a pattern. In relation to how much you have and how much you give, poor people are kinder."

_"Yeah, I can see that. Look at you, Alex, with your NYC degree and your psychological ramblings."_

"Anyhow, Spence, I have to go. My family is meeting the Randalls at the theater tonight, and I have to go shower off the smell of fries."

_"That's strange, because Aria smelled really good. Like strawberries and honey."_

"That's really weird, Spence."

"_Okay, maybe. But I'm allowed to notice if a girl smells good."_

Alex rolled his eyes and hung up.

* * *

Aria put the money into her safe without counting it, only taking the minimal amount she needed. She would write a check to Sweetwater tomorrow.

"What time do you have to go to the bar?" Toby asked.

"I have to walk down there at eight-thirty. My shift is from nine to five."

"Look at you, working a nine to five job," Toby joked. Aria laughed.

"Yeah, nine pm to five am," She stashed her safe under Toby's bed. "With sleazy old guys that mostly want to see my boobs and get drunk. Plus, they aren't even that good of tippers."

Toby gestured to the safe. "Looks like you made some cash at the diner today, though. Did the cast of Newsies come in or something?"

"Nope, just a bunch of rich kids that Hanna dragged in. One of them was kind of cute, I guess, but it's not like I can have a story just like Hanna's."

"Well, duh," Toby replied. "Tell the story again, though."

Aria shot him a look with a small smile, because she knew that Toby loved the story of Hanna and Caleb just as much as she did. Anyone who lived in the building needed a little hope that they might be able to escape poverty. "Well, Hanna and Caleb met at Hanna's job in the diner about a mile away, on nineteenth. He asked for her number and she told him-"

"To fuck off," Toby interrupted.

Aria chuckled. "Yeah, but Caleb came back every single day, which is weird because that diner sucks, food, coffee…all of it. But it took him nine days to find out her name, which I accidentally blew, by the way, and he sent flowers and jewelry to her every day, until she finally wrote her number on his bill, which he didn't notice. It happened again for the next four days, she wrote her number on the bill and he didn't notice, and finally, on the fifth day, Hanna came, threw the bill on the table and wrote her number on his forehead with a Sharpie."

Toby laughed. "Sounds like Hanna,"

Aria shrugged. "Yeah, so, Caleb called and they went out all the time, until Caleb found out where she lived and told her that she couldn't live here alone anymore. So," Aria's voice got a bit quieter, "Hanna left, and now she's living with Caleb in a penthouse overlooking Central Park on the Upper East Side." Aria shrugged. "Now she's happy, wearing designer boots and going to charity balls and Broadway shows."

"Are you okay, Aria?" Toby asked.

"No," she said, "It sucks. We're the charity, Toby, don't you see? Hanna used to be one of us, but now she's the girl helping out at the food bank so that we can get some expired cereal or a fucking bag of rice! She's over tipping her poor waitress and bringing in her rich friends to try to set me up."

"Hanna just wants you to be safe," Toby assured her, wrapping his arms around her. She was still for a moment before slipping out of his arms.

"I have to go to work. I'll…I'll see you later, Toby."

"If you're not back by seven, I'm calling the cops," Toby told her.

"Don't bother," Aria replied. "I'll probably go straight from Grudge to the diner. I'll see you tomorrow night."

* * *

**Here's the third installment of Trophy! Thanks for all your support with this story and continue to review! Love you all!**

**-Cookie**


End file.
